Forever Yours
by tourniquetkid
Summary: Tara's letter to Willow, it's really sappy and sad, and I'm horrible at summaries, so just RR.


Title: Forever Yours  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Pairing: Willow/Tara  
  
I do not own any of these characters; I just like to pretend that I do.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
My love,  
  
If you are reading this then I know that I am dead. That means that  
  
everything the Goddesses told me would happen, did. You remember the  
  
dream I had, the one I said I didn't remember? That was it. Instead I told  
  
you everything was okay and that I loved you. Inside, though, my mind  
  
was spinning. I couldn't believe I was going to have to leave you. You  
  
don't know how much at that moment, I wanted to tell you, to have that  
  
feeling of being wrapped up in your arms and just cry. Instead I stayed  
  
strong even though I would have given up everything to stay in bed with  
  
you. When we finally did have to get up, I made sure I looked perfect for  
  
you. Did you notice that I wore your favorite shirt? I wanted your last  
  
vision of me to be perfect. I know how shallow that sounds but I didn't  
  
want our last moments together to consist of you looking as beautiful as  
  
always and me with my awful bed hair and morning breath. I hope you  
  
aren't mad at me, because that would hurt me more than a thousand  
  
deaths. Just remember I still love you so much!! Neither death nor time  
  
can ever change that. How's Dawn handling it? Tell her I miss her, too.  
  
Make sure she knows its okay for her to feel alone especially at a time like  
  
now. If she ever needs to talk let her know that I will always be listening.  
  
She's just a kid, Will, no matter how old she tries to act. Underneath  
  
it all she's scared out of her mind that everyone she loves is going to die  
  
and leave her all alone. She can't bond with anyone without thinking that  
  
they will die and it will be her fault. That's partially why she doesn't  
  
have any friends at school. Promise me that you will make time to talk to  
  
her, to ask her how school was, and read beneath the happy-go-lucky bull  
  
she's going to say. She's carrying around a lot of problems and I'm  
  
afraid if we don't make enough time for her, we're going to lose her. If you  
  
want to, show her this letter, and don't be afraid to cry in front of her. She  
  
needs to see that it's okay to express all these emotions. It's one of  
  
the greatest parts of being human. You must also carry on the sacred  
  
tradition that is milkshake and movie night. I need to finish this letter,  
  
because it's almost time for me to meet my fate. I was told in that dream  
  
that I could tell you this, I forgive you. After I die you are going to feel  
  
alone and you are going to do some things that you think I will never  
  
forgive you for, but I do. You have so much potential and I love you so  
  
much! Will, sometimes I am so proud of you that I feel like my heart is  
  
going to explode with happiness. It's those moments that I truly see how  
  
beautiful you are, how caring and smart, and that I must be the luckiest  
  
person alive to be able to wake up next you every morning. Those are the  
  
moments when I realize my worst fears, too. That you are to good for me  
  
and I don't deserve you, because nothing in my life has ever come  
  
easy to me, except for you. Whenever anything would go wrong I knew  
  
that I could run back to you and all those problems would suddenly go  
  
away. When we kissed, even through morning breath and all, my fears  
  
would fade away, because our love's forever and we're forever. So my  
  
love, forgive me for what I must do. Believe that I will never leave your  
  
side.  
  
Eternally yours,  
  
Tara  
  
"Tara, what are you doing?" Willow called groggily from the bed. "It's not even six yet. Some of us need our beauty sleep." Tara looked away from the window and slid the letter into Willow's top dresser drawer.  
  
"I'm coming my love; I just thought I heard something." Tara wiped the last of her tears away as she slipped back into bed on the day that would change all of their lives forever.  
  
The End 


End file.
